


There's strength in numbers

by Strange_doll_from_Hell



Series: Waiting for season 3 [2]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Protective Boyfriend, Reconciliation, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_doll_from_Hell/pseuds/Strange_doll_from_Hell
Summary: The vampires (+human and werewolf) are forced to work with unlikely allies to save each other.
Relationships: Deacon/Stu (What We Do in the Shadows), Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless, Katherine/Viago (What We Do in the Shadows), Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Series: Waiting for season 3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818151
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	1. What's the worst that could happen?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally having fun waiting for season three. Don't judge me. And I promised that if at least one person was interested, I'd write it... I hope I didn't disappoint you.  
> Also, my spanish suck.

It's been one month since Nandor, Nadja, Laszlo and Colin Robinson are officially persona no grata in the vampire community. They were forced to go into exile to Guillermo's mother's house and the former familier is the only support they have left. An ancient familiar who is a direct descendant of Van Helsing. 

Although the situation is not perfect, they are starting to get used to their new normal. Nadja, Laszlo and Colin have their jobs while Nandor helps with the housework. The apartment is small, but the habit of having a family drop in unexpectedly has taught Guillermo to create space for everyone. Colin has the bed in the guest room. This bed has a large drawer that opens to reveal a mattress that can be used as a second bed. After some adjustments, Guillermo was able to turn it into a kind of emergency coffin for Nandor. Nadja and Laszlo slept together in the closet. Nandor had to invest in earplugs because neither the shitty situation they were in or the lack of space diminished the couple's sexual appetite.

It was okay for now, but they couldn't live like that for the next century, not even the next decade. Laszlo had offered to flee to Europe or even another continent, but that wouldn't be enough. Maybe changing places every fifty years could work even there it was wishedful thinking. And was even worth it to always hide and run every time? And what would they do with Guillermo? And Guillermo's mom?What about Jenna? It was hard enough for Nadja and Laszlo not to see her. But what are they doing now? Abandoned her would have been the logical choice, but try to explain it to them. Nadja and Laszlo talk to her on the phone and explain the situation. She's a good kid and she'll hurry up if Nadja and Laszlo ask her. But they refuse to put her in danger. And she refuses to cut off contact completely. They could separate but...Well, Nadja and Laszlo would rather play Tristan and Isolde than not be together anymore. Abandoning Colin Robinson seemed so cruel after he sacrificed himself for them (and he didn't think he could get another promotion for a while). What about Nandor? He can't do it again, making friends and losing them every time is getting harder and harder. What's immortality if you're alone?

But today they had what Nandor would have called a good evening. Nadja had found a virgin among her deliveries. Colin was feeding on one of the neighbors on the list. Laszlo quietly wrote his next book (it was going to be a mix of 365 days and hunger games...whatever that work). And he had finished his tasks at last. It had been a while since Guillermo had come home with bloodstains on him. Maybe the dust would settle.

-Nandor, are you all right? Guillermo asked.  
-Uh... yeah, just tired.  
-I can understand, according to my mother, you worked very hard today.  
-I suppose.  
-Do you want to watch a movie on my computer? We could go to my room if you want, Guillermo suggested.  
-Why not? I'm dying to be stared at by Armand's posters in your childhood bed," Nandor replied.  
-If you don't want to…  
-I want! But I choose what we watch.  
-Anything you want as long as it's not pornographic, promise Guillermo.  
-Yes!  
-Guillermo! shouted his mother.  
-¿Sí, mamá?  
-¡Más de tus amigos góticos están aquí! Les dije que podían irse a casa pero que no se quedaran en la cama, explained his mother.

Guillermo's blood froze in his veins as he heard his words. They had found them.

-What's going on? Nandor asked.  
-Stay with my mother, says Guillermo. 

Nandor obeys, drawing Madame de la Cruz against him.

In the entrance, Guillermo saw 7 people: 6 vampires and what appeared to be a human : Among them, he recognized Vladislav the Poker, two of the members of the vampire council; the vampire dandy who called him cute and the nasty one that had push for the death penalty for his companions, a tall latino vampire, an old woman who had to be turned when she was in her 90s, the other woman looked like she was in her late 30s and finally, the non-vampire man had large scars on his face but cleared the aura of someone to whom you would tell your whole life story without fear of being judged.

-So you were telling the truth when you told us you killed the Baron? Viago asked.


	2. Angel or Selene?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires confront each other... or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's ridiculously short again but I've suffered another case of a perfect ending (if I like my ending, I stop sorry). Would try to make it longer and publish it faster for the next one.  
> Also, I don't know how much it will be used, but I wanted to find a special power for every vampire in New Zealand. Vladislav, Viago, Deacon and Nick are my personal theories and Katherine and Jackies are what I and my friend who encouraged me to write this story thought worked with their personalities.  
> Vladislav: Transformation (shocking I know)   
> Viago: Become fog and manipulates it (in a cut scene, he spoke of this as the power he is most gifted with)  
> Deacon: Illusion (he's the only vampire we've seen who can make people hallucinate through hypnosis).  
> Nick: Creepy Crawler like Nadja (I'm ready to accept as a reacon that it's a special power and Nick, without being the only one to climb to the ceiling, seems to be the one for whom it was the most natural).  
> Katherine: Relaxing people (my friend says she looks so sweet, it would suit her well. Plus, it's handy at her physical age to relax her prey.)  
> Jackie: Duplicated herself (because it's not only a power that vampires have in some myths but between her family and vampires, she must have wished more than once that she could do it)  
> Also because people liked the idea, I keep Laszlo and Viago as distant cousins.   
> Hope you enjoy your reading.

The council had found them and they had finally decided to do the job themselves rather than send assassins after them. In a way, Guillermo is happy with the situation. Let them finally get over with it! Without his head, the snake will no longer be dangerous.

He pulls a stake out of his coat, ready to sell his skin at a high price.

-What's going on? Nandor shouted.

He appear follow by Nadja and Laszlo, all three in their bestial forms.

-I told you to stay with my mother!" shouted Guillermo.  
-Colin Robinson watches over her, he has a knife and a collection of experimental poems from Jenna's class if things go wrong! said Nandor.  
-Let's get it over with! shouted Nadja ready to throw themselves at their opponents.  
-I think you misunderstand our intentions, says Viago amused. -We just want to talk…  
-Oh, really talk? Is that why you dragged a werewolf with you? Laszlo said, pointing to Stu.  
-What?

Guillermo had some silver, but he didn't know if it would be enough to stop him.

-Oh it's disgusting, I can even smell it on him," said Nadja, pointing at Deacon.  
-Is he the bitch of the werewolf? Laszlo asked with such disgust.

Deacon's eyes turned red and before Stu could stop him, he yelled at them:  
-At least I'm not whoring around with a vampire hunter for protection!  
-How dare you, you insolent boy! Scream Nadja.  
-Guys, calm down, vampires dating werewolves is common now! Underworld did like five movies on it. And even dating a vampire hunter is no longer that wild, I mean, Buffy, the vampire slayer dated two different vampires in the show! Nick said tried to calm things down.   
-That filthy! said disgusted Vladislav. -...Is it on Netflix?  
-Not now, Jackie says. -We came in peace, okay? To propose an alliance!  
-And why such an act of charity? Nandor asked suspiciously.  
-Because you were unjustly accused...began Viago before being cut off by Laszlo's laughter.  
-You're still a terrible liar, Viago.  
-Dear baby cousin, if you could let us explain…  
-Don't you baby cousin me! Our kinship wasn't worth much when I was in the dock! Also, we're both over 350 years old and we've never committed incest together, so it's just weird you still call me that way.  
-Does that sound weird? Viago asked his wife.  
-A little bit, dear, recognized Katherine.  
-So you lying pieces of shits, why do you really care so much about bloody justice now? says Nadja angrily.

The entire New Zealand group turned to Vladislav.

-They're blaming me for what happened at the Nouveau Théâtre Vampirique. Because my incompetence has caused the deaths of many vampires, many of them with important connections. They've all rejected me except for my friends here, my girlfriend wants my head, my own brother won't talk to me...  
-Well, let me play you a tune on the world's smallest violin for your troubles, Laszlo said curtly.  
-Why are you want to play him a piece of music? From an instrument that looks hard to mastered it in addition, Nandor asked.  
-It's an expression, Nandor," says Guillermo.  
-That means he can go cry for pity somewhere else! continued Nadja.

Deacon saw red when he heard their comments and screamed:  
-Fuck you! It's your fault we're all in this shit! You know what? We don't need their fucking permission! Just take the hunter and drag him in front of the council!  
-Don't even think about it, you bastard! Nandor shouted.  
-You're going to have to go through us to get our Guillermo! added Nadja.  
-Yeah, he's protecting us and we're protecting him, Laszlo concluded.

Guillermo's not about to cry, he swears.

-Deacon," said Katherine as she tried to hold him down, but he was quicker. Nandor throwing himself at the young vampire... and fell to the ground.

Deacon was inches to the left, proud of his cunning. But as he grabbed Guillermo, he felt something sharp pressing against his chest. He looked down to see the stake against his chest. He wanted to step back, but Guillermo was holding him in place.

-You and your friends are gonna walk out of here right now and never come back.

Deacon meets the look on Guillermo's face, and suddenly there's no doubt for him that this guy could have killed the Baron Afanas.

-Let him go, says a firm voice with a slight growl.

Stu stood next to him, his eyes turning yellow.

Guillermo has no idea if he's imagining the moon right now or if there's something about alpha with their companion but Stu's willing to change in a second if the situation requires it, he can see it.

-Then get out of my mother's apartment. I don't like killing, but I can sleep fine with it, thanks to my 11 years as a familier.  
-That's why you should be nicer to them.  
-Really, now Jackie?" Deacon shouted stressed.  
-Have you ever killed werewolves? Stu asked.  
-That would be a first, admitted Guillermo. -At least I have silver weapons.  
-Not sure the wolf will mind if his mate is involved.  
-Your argument is we just risk killing your boyfriend, my mother and several others in the massacre?  
-Yeah.  
-So what, we all go to a neutral zone and discuss the situation?  
-Well, why not?  
-...All right, says Guillermo releasing Deacon. 

Deacon ran into Stu, still in shock.

-So if we all go to a coffee shop, is that okay? Nick suggested.  
-Or a bar or even stops at the park, if you want, said Guillermo.  
-Let me just go get Colin Robinson first, Nadja ask.  
-Of course, says Viago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you don't like my special power ideas, you can propose something else (except Deacon because he's already used).   
> And in the short film that would give birth to WWDITS, the vampire played by Jemaine Clement named Vulvus said that there are a lot of vampires in his family, so I like to think that he's Vladislav's brother.


	3. Family Secret and Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragic revelation for our vampires and Guillermo.

-That' s awkward, Jackie says summing up everyone's feelings.

The whole group had ended up in a cafe, at a back table with Nadja hypnotizing the waitress to make sure no one came to disturb them. Stu and Guillermo had ordered food and drink, but otherwise the vampires only had glasses of water.

-I don't know, I kind of feel like I'm on Friends," says Nick.  
-I am more than 5 centuries old and I find this reference dated, Nadja grunted.  
-So, I know our relationship is tense, but in the end we want the same thing: not to have the vampire council after us," Viago explained. -Can we put our differences aside until this crisis is resolved please?  
-Sounds like a good idea," Nandor began before Laszlo interposed him.  
-No!  
-Don't be childish, scolded him his wife.  
-You haven't changed, says Viago, forcing a polite expression.  
-What did you say? ask Laszlo.  
-Dear cousin, if that's all it takes for you to cooperate, I'll take the first step towards reconciliation: I'm sorry that I didn't defend you more actively would only be out of family spirit, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you or try to offer an alternative to capital punishment. I'm even sorry about Dora!  
-Dora? Said Laszlo with a look of surprise.  
-You may not remember, you were six years old, I think…  
-No, I remember Dora very well. But I don't remember it being your fault," said Laszlo, his eyes turning red.  
-...Is that so? Well, that's almost 400 years...Viago said, slowly began to move backwards realizing his mistake.  
-YOU MURDERER! Laszlo said as he tried to jump on him.

Colin smiles as he enjoys his favorite pastry: family drama. 

Nandor had to grab Laszlo to hold him while Vladislav stood in front of Viago to protect him. Guillermo also put himself between the two, declaring:  
-We're in public, a little restraint! If they've found us, so can the council! Control yourself!  
-Who's Dora? Colin asked intrigued.  
-My friend," said Laszlo has his the anger been replaced by sadness.  
-His pet, says Viago.  
-You killed your little cousin's pet? Deacon said horrified.  
-It's monstrous, says Nandor releasing Laszlo.  
-My poor darling, said Nadja rubbing her husband's back.  
-Viago, you're one of my dearest friends and we've all done things we're not proud of...But that mess up! said Vladislav.  
-Vladislav, you made one your enemy drink your piss out of one of his children's skulls, says Jackie.  
-Yeah, his fully grown son, not his dog. I have principles.  
-I'm sure my husband can explain, Katherine says.  
-It was an accident! How could I imagine that your bird would choke on a cracker?  
-Sounds like a stupid bird, recognized Deacon.  
-Blamed the victim, how surprising! Laszlo got angry. -She wasn't stupid! She just couldn't digest the crackers. It was like feeding chocolate to dogs!  
-I'm sorry about your bird, Laszlo, said Guillermo. -And your cousin is too.  
-I truly am.  
-Can we just…  
-No, I want to work with him even less! Laszlo continued.  
-Let me at least explain myself, please! Viago pleaded.

Viago alone

-The German and English royal families are very close to each other because of numerous alliances. In addition, my mother and Laszlo's mother had developed a deep friendship because they were often excluded. Both were not of noble birth: my mother was an artist in an Egyptian travelling circust and my father fell in love with her. Laszlo's mother met his father while working ... in the family business.

Laszlo alone

-The rarest thing in my day, I come from a family of businesswomen. My grandmother had the most prolific brothel in the British Isles. And she was proud that all her grandchildren were of the nobility, the greatest thinkers or influencers of the time. Even let's say my father's side seemed to regret that I was't one of his little inbreds with political clout.

Viago alone

-Indeed, we weren't very well regarded. So our mothers developed a friendship based on this mutual support against their in-laws. Laszlo's mother usually comes with him in the summer and stays for a few weeks. A very nice lady, artistic, generous, maybe a bit of raw humor but an excellent friend for my mother. Her son... we were eight years apart, I mean, he was a sweet baby, but as he got older, he got more demanding.

Laszlo alone

-Back then, menageries were the thing to have, everyone wanted foreign animals. It's entertaining but most of them are big and not very cuddly. But I got this cute little thing…

Picture of a dodo.

-I named her Dora, and she was an excellent pet. People say dodos are stupid, but that's slander. Sure they're birds so they're not top of the class but at least as smart as pigeons. She was affectionate and protective of me. But the dodos require a lot of attention, they are fearless fool who always chooses to attack rather than flee and they have a really specific diet but will eat whatever you give them. The tragedy of their species is not that we caused their extinction but that we pushed them into the grave when we tried to save them. And Viago fucking contributed!

Viago alone

-My dear cousin was... difficult on occasion. Not a bad child but ... He demands a lot of attention, supervision, had an easy tear when things didn't work out as he had hoped, his young age made him clumsy but curious which caused the loss of many of my possessions. Also strangely, he managed to pee in my bed every time he came to sleep in it. It wouldn't have killed him to put nappies on...My point is that even though I know it wasn't his fault, I enjoy my solitude when he was napping.  
And then Dora starts making noise. I didn't want her to wake him up, so I went to see what she wanted. I figured she might be hungry. Most big birds like crackers so I figured she'd probably enjoys it. She seemed to like it at first...Then she made this weird noise and I knew something was wrong.

Back to group.

-I tried to make her spit it out but she was uncooperative and even in her panic, very strong. There's nothing I could do, Viago explained.  
-Bullshit! Laszlo screamed.  
-Hey, Laszlo, right? I'm sorry about your bird, but it's been dead for centuries, so maybe we could focus on keeping the council to get you all and Vladislav killed, Jackie says. -After I promise, we'll all go to the zoo together and steal the endangered species of bird of your choice.  
-You're just saying that to please me," Laszlo replied.  
-Laszlo, please get your priorities straight! scolded him Nandor.  
-He's not the only one who need too, says Deacon, giving Nadja a bad look.  
-What's your problem, Nazi scum?  
-I fucked up one over 80 years ago, can we change the record? And my problem is you haven't let go of your phone since we got here.  
-I'm multi-tasking which means I can do two things at once contrary to some with too soft brain.  
-You think you're clever, bitch?  
-Says the one with a knot in his ass.  
-Everybody stop! Guillermo shouted. -If all we're gonna do is feed Colin Robinson, we might as well stop right now!  
-Why is it that you and Stuart can have a snack and I can't?  
-If you came to find us, you had a plan, didn't you? Nandor asked.

The vampires of New Zealand look at each other hesitantly before Vladislav says:  
\- Given the latest information, I don't think you'll be on board.  
-Try us, Nandor insisted.  
-The only way the council can forgive us is if we give them something they can do even more than our ashes.  
-All right, how depraved are we talking? Laszlo asked.  
-What? Ask Nick  
-My husband wants to know what sexual favors we should perform, says Nadja.  
-If I can help, Colin says.  
-I think I'm going to go to the bathroom," Guillermo said as he stood up.  
-Please stay, Katherine asked.  
-You think I didn't try? Vladislav asked insulted. -Even if you were the whore of Babylon, it wouldn't be enough. There's only one thing they want.  
-And what is this? Nandor asked.

Vladislav had a sad look on his face and turned his gaze to Guillermo:  
-What do you think?  
-Me? Ask Guillermo.  
-No, says Nandor. -No fucking way!  
-I'm sorry, says Viago. It's the only solution. Your existence is an insult, a shame and perhaps even a fear to them.  
-And it would be a shame for us to let him die when we owe him our lives," Laszlo replied.  
-Don't worry, we'll find an alternative, Guillermo, I promise, said Nadja.  
-I'm sorry, there's no others solution . Trust me, you were our Plan Z, Nick says.  
-I don't see why it's such a big deal, Deacon says. -He was willing to die for them the first time.  
-Deacon Brucke, that's enough, Katherine got angry.  
-Same reason it was a big deal when you thought Stu was dead, Jackie said coldly.

For one of the rare times in his life, Deacon suddenly seemed uncomfortable:

-All right, this sucks.  
-You can't force him, can you? said Colin calmly. -You've seen what he can do, so it has to be voluntary. Do you understand that, Guillermo? They are too afraid of you to do anything and none of us four will force you.  
-I...said Guillermo looking for his words.  
-Do you need to go outside? Stu suddenly asked.  
-Yes please, said Guillermo on the verge of a panic attack.  
-All right, let's go outside for a while," said Stu, helping him leaving the vampires between them.

Colin began to stress eat again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I've been doing research on dodos, and it was fascinating. The thing about food is true and even today scientists still debate about what they were's eating. That's why they look so obese in the pictures (people gave them anything and everything to eat).. No one eats Dodo (apparently the taste was disgusting and difficult to digest). But people introduced a predator on their island (the pig), on the other hand people ate their eggs and they tended to prefer attack to escape (which is not great when your oposant has a gun).  
> 2) I know it sounds tragic, but it'll get better, I promise.  
> 3) My mental image of Laszlo as a child looks like Nermal from Garfield. Poor Viago ^^'


	4. A surprise guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finds the vampires and a decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I tried to find some information about Deacon's solo show but apart from knowing that his ex is called Lucy and that he was once in a boy band, my search is not very fruitful. There are also several personal interpretations. Nothing too wild, but that's purely my opinion.

As the group looks at each other suspicious, someone slowly approaches them. While everyone was feeding Colin, Nadja and Laszlo felt a pressure on their shoulders.

-Surprise! Jenna said before several vampires jumped out!  
-Jenna?!say surprised the vampires of Staten Island.  
-She's a spy of the council! Vladislav said, coming out of his jacket, a sword.  
-Put that away from my little baby, growled Nadja while Jenna hid behind her and Laszlo.  
-Why did you even bring that with you? Says Jackie looking around for fear someone might notice.  
-Baby? Deacon said confused.  
-I'm the one who make her," Nadja explained.  
-And what are you doing here, young lady? Laszlo asked irritated.  
-I... I just wanted to come see you. I figured if it was in public, it'd be okay. Are these the people who help you? Jenna asked.  
-They need us too, don't give them too much purity to their intentions, Nandor said coldly.  
-No one will hurt her, you have our word, says Viago.  
-For what it's worth, Laszlo grumbled.  
-Would you like a chair to sit on, darling? Katherine asked.  
-Yes, please.

Viago wanted to go looking for the chair but his wife stopped him:  
-Don't get up, I'll go, giving him a quick kiss.

When Katherine came back with the chair, Jenna moved in between Nadja and Laszlo.

-You are a very young vampire, if I'm not mistaken? Vladislav asked curiously.  
-I've been dead for a year, says Jenna embarrassed.  
-Oh, you're such a tiny little girl! said Viago tenderly. -Did you find your special power?  
-Yes, I can become invisible.  
-It's a rare talent, says Vladislav to impress.  
-Thank you, Mister...?  
-Vladislav the Poker.  
-The terrible warlord of the 13th century? Ask Jenna excited realizing she was talking to a historical figure.  
-Exactly…  
-Yes baby, the same Vladislav who ran away like a little bitch when Guillermo came to save us at the theater…  
-Hey, I was…  
-Viago Von what's-his-name Laszlo's cousin and his wife Katherine, Deacon Brucke but you call him the Nazi scum…  
-He wasn't really a Nazi? Jenna asked horrified.  
-Yes, he was, smiled Laszlo. -And the other two are?  
-Nick Macure, I became a vampire in 2014.  
-Jackie Smith, also changes in 2014.  
-Nice to meet you all," says Jenna, but continues to look at Deacon uncomfortably.  
-Damn it, kid, that was decades ago, don't look at me like I'm gonna jump all over you. Why are we making such a big deal out of this?  
-My great-grandparents are Holocost survivors? 

Deacon's expression changed completely :  
-Oh er...sorry, it wasn't against your great grandparents, it was just that the Nazis promised that vampires could live without hiding under their regime and er…  
-Just let it go, Nandor said, recalling his own situation with Nadja.  
-Your stupid bloody queer Romanian in interspecies romance ass thought that? Vampirism was going to make them forget those little details about you? Nadja continued ruthlessly.  
-...Perhaps. But don't play high and mighty! You changed that kid after your trial! Not exactly the smartest move!  
-No, I changed her maybe a day or two after the Baron arrived, she just finished the bulk of the unholy transformation after the trial.  
-Impressive, you must have been in really good health, says Viago.  
-Isn't it supposed to last several weeks? Jenna asked.  
-Not necessarily, it depends on how hard your body fights, Viago says. -It took me 10 days, I think.  
-48 hours, but Petyr had slit my throat badly, Nick says.  
-Two weeks, says Jackie.  
-A little less than a week, I don't eat often enough," says Nadja.  
-A little more than a day, I was sick and I had put my liver under a lot of pressure," Laszlo admitted.  
-Same as you, Katherine says. -But at my age, that's not really surprising.  
-A little over a week, Nandor says.  
-No idea, admitted Vladislav.  
-How can you not know that? Laszlo asked.  
-I woke up late, I liked to dip my bread in the blood of my enemies and gold always suited me better than silver, so it took me a while to realize," Vladislav defended himself.  
-Deacon, I seem to recall it took you as long as that young lady, Viago sayd, not noticing his friend's malaise.  
-I don't remember…  
-I do, says Vladislav. -You were so clumsy, but you didn't get discouraged. You had willpower to spare. Not stopping Petyr from pampering you a little…  
-Oh don't embarrass him, says Viago. -Not everyone starts off as a warlord.  
-It's important to be there for our baby vampires. I was abandoned by the one who created me," Nadja explained. -Fortunately, I'm resourceful.  
-I haven't had much luck on that side either," says Nandor.  
-I had the best teacher," said Laszlo with an enthusiastic smile.  
-And you were eager to learn, says Nadja. -Even though you were sometimes unruly.  
-I thought you liked bad boys? Laszlo insisted.  
-Yes, but they can be exhausting and not only in a fun way, Nadja says amused.  
-I conclude that he and Jenna are two babies in a very different ways, says Jackie.  
-Your relationship with your creator can take many forms," says Deacon.

Deacon alone

\- Nick and Jackie are friends, maybe a little like brother and sister. Viago and Katherine it' s romantic between them. Vladislav, Viago, Nick and I all cared about Petyr but I don't think it was the same for each of us. Vladislav and Petyr were friends, I'd say. Viago, it had a family aspect but it was like an uncle or a godfather. He took care of him when Petyr started forgot how to talk and became more tired without ever complaining. I never really asked Nick what it was like for him. Maybe I should have. To me, Petyr was... my friend, my mentor, my family. He gave me a family in reality…

Guillermo and Stu outside the cafe.

-I don't know what to do! I don't wanna die! But this is the only way for Nandor, Nadja, Laszlo and Colin Robinson to have a normal life! It might even be the only way to protect my mother! Also, I know it's selfish but I'm starting to feel good about myself! I felt strong, I felt respected and after 11 years of feeding innocents to vampires, I protect innocents from blood-drinking monsters! What the fuck do I do?  
-I don't know... Did it make you feel better to yell it? Ask Stu.  
-Surprisingly yes, answered Guillermo. -But I need to think, do you think I could ask for at least the weekend?  
-I think that's the least you can ask," said Stu.

Returning to the café, Guillermo was surprised to see that not only had the vampires not started beating each other up, but many of them even seemed to have a friendly conservation. He also noticed Jenna sitting between Nadja and Laszlo. As happy as he was to see her, it became stressful that everyone find them so easily.

-Hey, here we are again," said Guillermo.  
-Have you made a decision? Viago asked.  
-What decision? Jenna asked.  
-Those idiots are trying to convince him to let himself be killed by the council! Laszlo explained.  
-And why won't he? Jenna asked.

The Staten Island vampires and Guillermo all look at Jenna in shock at her words.

-You've become hardened these last few months, baby," said Nadja troubled. -I thought you liked Guillermo?  
-Of course I like Guillermo! That's why I can't wait for him to finally be a vampire," says Jenna.  
-What are you talking about? Says Nandor. -We're talking about killing Guillermo!  
-But as vampires we're dead, right?

A moment of silence struck the table over Jenna's question.

-They said dead, but they never said how? Nandor asked. -Not bring me his head or a sweater knitted with his intestines?  
-No," said Vladislav.  
-We have a loophole, said Colin with his happiest grin.  
-Congratulations, says Jackie sincerely happy.  
-Are you happy, Guillermo? You'll finally be a vampire and we won't have to hide anymore! Nandor said enthusiastically.  
-...Yes, it's good news, says Guillermo.  
-You don't look so happy, says Nadja.  
-Well, I can understand that, says Nick.  
-How? Laszlo said confused.  
-Is he fully human or not? I mean, Buffy had super slaying powers and Vanessa Van Helsing had a mutation in her blood that made her resistant to vampire venom. Is he that too or is he just good at killing vampires? Explain Nick.  
-Good question! said Viago. -Are you 100% sure you're human? Weren't you born with a coat ? Some kind of strange birthmark? How many nipples do you have?  
-I don't know, one that looks a bit like a panda, two and no, I'm not showing you either one! said Guillermo raising his arms in a protective manner.  
-It's true that I see a a lot of competent vampire slayers but what you did in the theatre...I haven't seen anything like it since Van Helsing, says Vladislav.  
-That's my ancestor," said Guillermo.

Vladislav made a noise that Guillermo can only describe like that of a pitiful cat. Viago's eyes turn red, hiss and he stood in front of his wife and the youngest vampires of his group as if he thought Guillermo was going to jump on them. Deacon made the remark to Nandor:  
-Whoah, when you fuck up, you fuck up like a expert!  
-It wasn't exactly written on his forehead, Nandor got angry.  
-Note if you would treat them well…  
-Thank you, Saint Jackie, protector of all the familiar! We get the message! cut her off, Deacon.  
-Honestly this whole non-human thing seems a bit ridiculous, I'm sure it'll be fine, says Laszlo. -My beauty and talents are almost superhuman to the point that in another time, people would have suspected my mother of having united with an incubus. People are just incapable of accepting that sometimes people are just incredibly gifted naturally.

Nick almost said something but Viago looks at him and his eyes says Don't go there, stop him.

-It is the best solution, I believe to try the transformation said Katherine.  
-Yeah, at best he becomes a vampire and at worst he's dead, problem solved anyway, conclue Deacon.  
-I guess that's the right solution," says Guillermo, still uncomfortable.  
-Maybe we could give you a little 24 hours notice, you know, so you can do some human stuff one last time just in case? Nandor suggested.  
-I guess it's the least we could do, acknowledged Viago.  
-Everything will go well," Nandor promised, looking at Guillermo confidently.

Guillermo would have wanted to be so confident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I believe that vampires can choose whether their maker is for them if he stay. This is also my interpretation for Nadja and Jenna: that Nadja wanted to let Jenna choose what she wanted her to be (a mother, a lover, a friend, etc...) and that she let Laszlo choose too. (And I didn't want it to sound like grooming.)  
> 2)I think all the vampires in the movie loved Petyr, but I don't think they all loved him in the same way. To me, his relationship with Deacon seemed like a family affair. Viago, I was more ambiguous about family or friends but it could have been a simple case of being older (your father who dies is always sad but there's a difference between losing him at 10 years old compared to losing him at 30).  
> 3)Also, I believe that the dynamic Nandor and Nadja is similar to Vladislav and Viago. Vladislav is the strong vampire who by default fights but Viago is the mother bear who jumps without hesitation to protect his loved ones.  
> 4)The thing about whether Guillermo is completely human is something I've seen people talk about and I think it's an excellent question that's worth digging into.


	5. Guillermo's last wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guillermo's having his last day as a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny chapter, but the rest will come soon, I promise.

-So how about we prepare you one last cool human weekend? Nandor said excitedly as the Staten Island vampires left the cafe and the new Zealanders headed back to their hotels.  
-Okay, so what exactly are we talking about? Laszlo asked.  
-Seeing a sunrise, entering without invitation, eating human food, especially the one with garlic, entering a church, bathing yourself in the ocean, Nadja listed.  
-These are good ideas," says Guillermo. -Let's go home and I'll think about what else we can add.  
-Alright.

******

The vampires have gone to bed and Guillermo is alone in his room with his thoughts. What do you want on your last day as a human? Considering the time and budget they have. Why did he want to be a vampire so badly? That he hated his humanity so much? He knows the answer pretty well, he thinks he's not that different from Nadja, Laszlo or Jenna. Fear, despair, suffering, weakness, shame, ect…Between the interviews and their ghosts, he understood most of it.

Nadja was born a woman, gypsy and poor. And worse, she was born intelligent and ambitious. She may have been transformed against her will and regretted her family like her first love, but she was able to do what she could never have done otherwise. Nadja had gained strength, freedom, power, respect and control. The price was ultimately worth it. And that was her motivation to turn Jenna.

At another time, Guillermo would have simply assumed that Laszlo had simply gained from not slowly rotting because of leprosy and his wife. As much as Nadja was indeed Laszlo's soul mate, Guillermo now had doubts about whether Laszlo had really been afraid to die. After seeing his interview and his ghost...Something was wrong with Laszlo when he was human. Not sure if he could ever know what, but something was empty. He had everything but feels nothing. But Vampire Laszlo was a happy person who enjoyed his passions (his wife, art, sex, flying , sex... and sex).

Jenna... He hated her at first. She had gotten in ten minutes what he had wished for ten years. And the irony was that in any other context, they would have been friends. Actually, they're friends now. Jenna didn't have a bad bone in her body and it was hard to stay mad at someone who didn't blame you for trying to feed her to vampires. Jenna had been this uncomfortable in her own skin all her life, but had finally blossomed as a vampire. Coupled with the fact that she wanted to be a vampire cruelty free (avoids killing innocent people and focuses on individuals who had as many victims themselves as her, a healthy vampire). 

Colin Robinson... was he even human at one time? He often spoke as superior to humans but sought to understand them as well. Sometimes Guillermo wondered if he had a jealous bone in his body?

In the end, Nandor was perhaps the only one who seemed to have regrets about his humanity. If vampires didn't gaslight their familiars so often, maybe Guillermo would have given him the benefit of the doubt that maybe Nandor didn't want him to lose his humanity. 

It was that kind of thought that lived in Guillermo as he ate breakfast while watching the sun rise.

*****

Well, that's awkward, thought Guillermo sitting in the church. It just sounds hypocritical to pray one last time before you're transformed. Because I'm not sure he'd go into the light if he died after all he'd done. At the same time, the souls of Nandor and Laszlo had reached the next level. Maybe Russian Doll is right and the universe doesn't have the tidy value system we imagine it to have.

After the service, Guillermo left enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin. To think that soon it would burn like lava. He should also probably give his cross back to his mother. His mother... what was he going to do with her? Guillermo thought he'd explain to her in the face of accomplished fact. How could he tell her? He didn't even have the guts to tell her that he... Well, whatever. But that was before the vampiric council came into play, and not forgetting that if Nick was right, he might not be human. Who knows how his body would react then: he could die for real or mutate into something abominable. 

-We'll take care of your mama, promised the vampires.

Guillermo was willing to believe them. And not take care of her in the sense, master-familiar. It seems that the vampires had finally realized how much he'd done for them and called it gratitude, remorse or whatever, they were going to give it back to him. Nadja and Laszlo seemed to legitimately love his mother and Nandor was afraid... respected her. Colin might nibble on her a little, but since he was willing to take all her care in his charge, Guillermo would give him a pass.

All these ideas made his heart palpitate. Guillermo then realized something and started sprinting. He ran until his breath ran dry and his heart beat like a drum. He would never hear it again after his transformation and he would never be out of breath again. And what would he miss it? The idea of his completely silent body seemed so surreal. Ok, he knows from experience that vampires can fart and burp because air from the blood can build up in their bodies but if he had to choose which body function he wants to retain, it wouldn't be his first choice. He should focus on the positive, like never getting old. But he couldn't stop himself from coming back in that direction. He had one thing he'd like to do while he was still human.

******

When the vampires woke up, they'd find Guilermo sitting in the living room thinking.

-Good evening, Guillermo! Did you have fun today? Nandor asked.  
-Yes," said Guillermo without further ado.  
-Did you do everything you wanted? Nadja asked.  
-Mostly.  
-We're a bit limited in time and budget but if we can help a little," says Laszlo, forcing himself to be nice.  
-I think I'll be fine. I'll just pick up my last meal and settle up some legal paperwork.  
-Guillermo, do you know how you want us to proceed? Ask Nandor. -I was planning to do it, but if you prefer Nadja or Laszlo ...  
-No. You, that's perfect. But I'd rather we were alone if possible.  
-No problem. We were planning to send Colin Robinson to our allies' hotel. We can go there too," Laszlo said.   
-We could bring Mrs. De Lacruz with us, says Nadja. -We could pretend we won a weekend at the spa and give as a gift to thank her for all she's done for us. If the kiwis are too stingy, I'll use hypnosis.  
-I'm sure she would like it very much," said Guillermo with a sincere smile.  
-Perfect! Everything's settled, Laszlo says sasticated.  
-Yes," said Guillermo, trying to smile.

Nandor smiled back at him and gave him a bad performance as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps These are just my interpretations of the characters and their motivations. I can be totally wrong ^^  
> Also, the gauze thing is because it was said at least twice that vampires can fart and I guess that's because of air accumulation (so burping should also happen). I don't know why I'm trying to find logical explanations for supernatural creatures.


	6. Old and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head to head between the first and second generation of vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for taking so long to post. This chapter was really important for me because I really like the movie and the series. Because without Vladislav, Viago and Deacon we wouldn't have Nandor, Nadja and Laszlo. Also I would have loved to put Viago's graphics and the picture of the toy in the chapter but I have enough trouble just putting my texts on the site (and the instructions are still a million times simpler than on FF).

-Remind me again why they're here? Deacon asked frustrated.  
-Because the slayer has agreed to be transformed, but he wants it to be intimate in case things go wrong, Viago explained. -I know it's not pleasant…  
-Oh, you think so? I'm not gonna share a room I paid for with these idiots!  
-It's nice of you to go sleep somewhere else," said Colin with his usual twisted grin startled Deacon.  
-Jackie said you could share her room, Viago said with a big smile.

Jackie alone

-My special power is that I can duplicate myself. It's quite convenient but my double has the intelligence of an Alexa and disappears after three hours. I don't know if the psychic vampire will see the difference.

Return to the group

-It's one day, Deacon. Make an effort, says Viago. -For Vladislav.  
-Where is he anyway? Ask Deacon.  
-...He's looking at something on the tablet.  
-Sigh...How do we work it out?  
-I'll arrange it, I promise, says Viago. -Besides, it's only three of them: my baby cousin, his wife and the psychic vampire. Jackie will send the energy vampire to her room with her doppelganger and sleep in Nick's room. I guess I can share a room with Laszlo. He is my cousin after all. We'll see if Nadja or Vladislav spends the night with you…  
-Why? Deacon said in a whiny voice.  
-Because the slayer asked for his mother to spend the night at the hotel, Viago patiently explained.-And I doubt she wants to share her room with strangers when her son might not survive the night.  
-...Fine!

Deacon and Stu's room

Nadja was settled in the room, continuing to type on her phone. Deacon was at the other end of the room uncomfortable.

-You know you can go, says Nadja.  
-You're gonna kick me out of my own room? Deacon grunted.   
-No, I just meant that if you wanted to go back to your boyfriend, I wasn't gonna steal or break your stuff!  
-He just left to get something to eat.

There is an uneasy silence between the two beford Deacon break it:

-You know you could have said it.  
-Said bloody what?  
-That you had a young vampire in your charge! With not even her first kill. It could have helped you at least!   
-Are you saying that if I'd asked for mercy for my belly, you wouldn't have pushed for the death penalty?  
-Maybe, said hesitant Deacon.  
-Well thank you for this precious information, that'll come in handy now! You would have spared at least one of us because you didn't want Jenna to be alone without help.  
-Yeah, the kid didn't have to pay for you! And she' s the only person who deserves any leniency in this story! Scream Deacon revealing his bestial form.

Nadja looks at him, not afraid at all.

-And the Baron. You were the only one who seemed to feel bad for him, Nadja said calmly. -Why? Were you two close?  
-No, Deacon said, returning to his normal appearance. -But... he was just an old man that everyone has collectively decided to ignore.

Deacon alone

-The pitch sale for vampirism is a little bit of a lie. Technically, we're still aging. It's just incredibly slow, comes with lots of really cool power and nothing a little extra blood can't fix. Then it doesn't seem so bad. But it always shows up eventually.

Deacon paused, seemingly hesitant about his next words.

-Petyr became tired more quickly, he didn't really speak anymore and sometimes he acted more by instinct than by reason...But he was still there! He recognized us, he could understand the limits like Stu or Jackie and he was happy! He was 8000 years old, I know the "too young to die" argument doesn't work, but he should have been with us for a long time! Nick should have had more than 3 months with him, says Deacon having trouble keeping his tears.

Return to Nadja and Deacon

-Is he your maker? Ask Nadja.  
-No, Afanas didn't…  
-I know, I'm asking you if your creator is dead. The Baron has created much of the vampire council and many didn't seem really sad about his loss. You felt bad for a 9530 year old vampire who may have been subject to severe treatment because his mind wasn't what it used to be," says Nadja. -Because no one cried for him or because no one punished the one who took your Bampas away from you?  
-Don't make me sound like a sentimental bitch," Deacon replied.  
-I'm not doing it, I'm just proving that you have at least one quality," Nadja replied. -It is the same creator as the others? Petyr the Wild?  
-Yes, this is my tata.  
-I'm sorry, I hope he didn't suffer too much.  
-Burning alive by the sun, says Deacon with an empty expression.

The next gesture of Nadja surprised him, she stood up to hug him.

-As cruel as it is for you to have given us the same punishment when you know its awful, I can understand how terrible it must have been to have lost a loved one so soon ago when you no even two hundred years old. And as much as I don't deserve to be condemned to death no matter what the situation, it's nice to have wanted to give justice to the Baron.  
-Thank you...Maybe I should have just pushed an imprisonment or the procession of shame, recognized Deacon.   
-Or just getting us cleared would have been nice!  
\- Don't be delusional," Deacon replied.  
-If you want to go there, then I have a question for you.  
-What?  
-Your lover, the wolf…  
-Watch you’re next word, Deacon warns her.

Nadja almost laughed when she saw his expression. They are cute at that age when they are ready to rip the head off anyone who disrespects their lovers (reminds her of Laszlo).

-I have nothing to say about your preferences. If he was a human or a vampire, I'd probably jump him too. And that's the problem: I don't know if werewolves live longer than humans, but I do know that they don't last as long as we do. And you won't be able to turn him.

Deacon calmed down but replied:  
-I thought about it, we thought about it and...it's worth it. I'd rather 75 years with Stu and an eternity of memories than the other way around. I may be young, but I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am.  
-I say this in a person who has experienced this kind of relationship with no future. And yes, I think you're stupid, but not for that.   
-And that I think you're a bitch with a big heart. But it's hard enough to find a guy like Stu so I'm not gonna let that little detail stop me.  
-I wish you a pleasant 75 years with him...And you added the big heart to prevent me from tearing your eyes out, didn't you?

*****

-Baby cousin, what are you doing? Viago asked in a soft and patient voice.

Laszlo detached his eyes from his laptop screen (a gift from Colin Robinson).

-I working, because the judgment made by you and the rest of the council caused me to have to earn my living like a serf!  
-I doubt that serfs earn their pittance by writing. Besides, I thought I remembered that you always had a passion for art, writing is a form of art, no? By the way, what kind of story are you writing?  
-Like you give a fuck!  
-I am! You may explain to me the nice story you're writing…  
-Enough is enough! Stop talking to me like I'm a child! Laszlo shouted to his cousin. -I don't want your fake kindness motivated by your guilt!

Viago remained calm but his expression hardened.

-Very good, Laszlo. Let's talk like men. But I don't know if we will be able to talk like gentlemen! What exactly did you expect from me at the trial? To defend yourself tooth and nail for the sake of the family? You had no defense or argument that I could have worked with! What was I supposed to say? Ask for mercy because we had some nice time together as kids?  
-You could have defended my character," Laszlo said uncomfortably.  
-I'm trying to remember if it ever had be only one time you didn't lie or cry to avoid a punishment and just like that, nothing comes to mind but feel free to refresh my memory, says Viago.  
-I...There was, uh...the time…  
-You don't find anything, do you? In fact, my cousin, I did you a flower at the trial. You had a team of documentary filmmakers in your home. I never asked to see what they filmed. Because I believe that if it had anything that could have defended you on his movie, you would have shown them. Am I wrong?

Laszlo has the expression that a little boy has been caught and Viago suddenly feels bad for having pushed him into his corner.

-We didn't lie, it was an accident!  
-And it wasn't filmed? Viago asked more softly.  
-Yes...but because of Guillermo opened the door and we didn't want…  
-Nandor didn't want to. You and your wife didn't really seem to mind us devouring him. Try again.   
-It was blurry, all right! We had drink drunk blood and drugged blood and we weren't sure if it wasn't our fault! Are you happy now?  
-Well, I'm starting to get some honest words from you, so it's an unproven!  
-Oh come down from your high hill! None of you even wondered why we thought about killing him?  
-Well, explain it to me Laszlo, that's all I ask. Why did you want to kill him?

Laszlo looked embarrassed but finally said:  
-He threatened to kill us first because we hadn't conquered America. And he attacked me once strong enough to make me real damage.

Viago's expression immediately changed to one of real concern:  
-I'm sorry baby cousin and I believe you. But I have to ask you one thing, was that on camera?  
-Yes, why?  
-Were you embarrassed that it happened? Or did you think no one would take these actions into account?  
-You know how it is in the community, if the bones repair after 5 minutes, who truly care? Laszlo replied.  
-You should have taken a chance. Me, Vladislav and Deacon would have sympathized. Evan, Danny and even Tom if he had been there…  
-Tom really?  
-Not American Tom, British Tom, corrected Viago.  
-It is true that he is a sweet ladd, recognized Laszlo. -But even if that was the case, they would have wanted to see everything it had on the pelicle!  
-Laszlo, whether one of you is telling nasty gossip about others or practicing certain counterversial practices such as eating human food, says Viago trying to camouflage his expression of disgust. -But that wasn't what was going to cause you more problems, mind you!  
-...It's not that.  
-So what is it? What's so horrible that you were sure it was going to cause more damage?

Laszlo sighed but finally said:  
-All right, I'll tell you, but I want to be very clear that what happened to me and Nadja were in no way related to our mission to conquer America, understand?  
-I give you the benefit of the doubt, I promise, said Viago.  
-...Me and Nadja each had a really torrid and animalistic affair with the baron.   
-Were you intimate with Baron Afanas after he arrived at your home? Not your best idea, I admit it, notice if it happened in the passion of the moment or…  
-No, Nadja and I were intimate with him before he was put us with Nandor in charge of the conquest of America. We don't have offered sexual favors in exchange, I swear but I can understand given our talent in the art of making love, it made us more memorable.

Viago had a moment of silence looking troubled before asking:   
-Are you telling the truth? You slept with Afanas before he came to America?  
-Do you doubt me? I was the most handsomest man in my village and my reputation as an extraordinary lover would make Casanova jealous!" Laszlo got angry.  
-No, that's not it! But you've been in America for 2 centuries and if memory serves me right, the only time you and Afanas could have been intimate was when you were younger than Deacon, damn it, younger than my wife who is barely 102 years old!  
-Oh, you're right, I must have been in the early 70s," Laszlo said with a smile. -Why are you surprised? I've always standing for attention!  
-Excuse me, just a minute.

Nick, Jackie and Vladislav 

Vladislav looks at the tablet while the other two discuss before being interrupted by Viago's voice shouting insults in German in another room.

-What's that? Jackie asked in horror.  
-Viago, replied Vladislav, raising his head before resuming his episode.  
-Viago? The guy doesn't even say shit! Nick protested.  
-He only swears in private when he is really angry. Like when Hitler came to power, Deacon joined the Nazis or the movie American Beauty won the best picture oscar. 

Viago alone

-70 years old! This old perverted pig who was over 6000 at the time had sex...abused the youth and candor of my cousin! I asked Stu if I could use his computer to graph the situation to make it easier to understand.

Viago comes out of the paper with very bad photoshop collages. A first graphic came out with an image of sonority girls where the heads of Laszlo, Deacon and Nick were glued.

-Young vampires even if their body is physically that of an adult must be treated with some care as their new state gives them a certain innocence that makes them more impressionable and fragile. Some will reach maturity faster, it's true, but take for granted that before at least a century, they are more or less people who leave childhood to discover adulthood. Me and Katherine are a borderline case since at the height of her 97 years when I changed her, Katherine had been able to experience life much more. I even admit that her young age when I first met her is what made me hesitate to transform her. But life finally brought us together in spite of everything and our relationship is one of equals even though I was her elder. But in the situation involving the Baron, he is his elder od Laszlo of several millennia, he is his boss and his sovereign. Which makes the relationship similar to this.

Viago releases another graphic showing this time, Laszlo's head glue on a child's body and the baron's head glued has an image of a man in a trench coat saying he has candy in his car. 

Return to Viago room

Laszlo sits frightened on the bed after hearing the screams. When Viago returns, having regained a calm expression and sitting next to Laszlo, he still seems worried.

-I'm sorry, baby cousin. I wish I had all the facts to give you a better chance at trial. I don't know if you and your friends would have gotten a different result, but I would have done my best to do so. I hope you can forgive me, said Viago giving a hug to Laszlo who suddenly seemed uncomfortable.

Laszlo alone

-It's not that I feel bad because Viago is nicer as a vampire than most people are as a human or that if the roles had been reversed, I would also have lied about what happened to his pet...But life is short, let's not let children's or man’ quarrels separate us.

Return to Viago room

-Yes, I can, said Laszlo. -I...I may have been a little dramatic. You're not the type to hurt an innocent person and I can assume that in a panic with Dora, you might have been worried about the consequences. You were also very kind to me after her death. And maybe I should have put a nappy on to sleep…  
-It would have been the right thing to do.  
-Glad to see you've made up," says Katherine as she enters the room.  
-Indeed, says Viago happy. -How was the spa, my dear?  
-Very relaxing and they provide snacks.  
-Glad to hear it.  
-By the way, I've taken the package out if you still want it," says Katherine.  
-Of course", says Viago, taking the package from his wife's hands and handing it out to Laszlo.  
-What is it?" asked him curious.  
-I came with a small peace offering and even if it is no longer necessary, I still want you to have it.

Laszlo, intrigued, began to open the box before shouting an exclamation of joy.

-The little tiger! You give it to me? For real?  
-Yes.

Viago alone

-It is a small mechanical toy that moves and makes music. It was inspired by something that happened when we were young. A tiger ran away from a menagerie and violently ripped a passer-by's throat out. When you activate the crank, the tiger jumps and tears out the throat of the passer-by. It's charming, isn't it? Laszlo loved him but I didn't want to let him manipulate him because of his fragility. I hope that Cedrick, Jackie's eldest son, won't be upset that I'm giving it away. He borrowed it from me several times.

Jackie alone

-Whenever someone complains that video games cause violence among young people, he shows Viago's creepy toy.

Return to Viago, Laszlo and Katherine

-It seems to me to be an equivalent exchange for what happened with Dora, Viago assured.  
-Thank you cousin, I find your gesture very generous, says Laszlo moved.

Then Laszlo took the toy and threw it against the wall under the horrified gaze of Viago and Katherine. Then before anyone could intervene, Laszlo took the toy back and, with a piece of furniture, crushed it further.

-Now we are kit! I am going to announce the good news to my dear wife lady. And maybe we could go out for a night out all four? suggested Laszlo.  
-Yes, perhaps," said Katherine, trying to comfort her husband who one eye starting to twitch.  
-It's perfect! See you later, says Laszlo happily leaving the room.  
-Viago, my love, are you…  
-I would be. Just give me some time, I promise, Viago said.  
-I think one of the boyfloor is a virgin.  
-I love you so much!

Room of Vladislav

Vladislav is sitting on the sofa continuing his marathon of Buffy when someone knocked on the door. 

-Entered without danger of your free will, he says distracted.  
-Good evening, says Nandor as he appears.  
-Good evening Nandor, what brings you here?  
-Nothing important, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to try to transform Guillermo tonight. But didn't expect to hear from us for at least 24 hours.  
-I understand, given the circumstances this is to be a possibility .  
-All right, well I'm going to go and see if Guillermo has finished with his mother…  
-Before you go, I would like to talk to you for a moment, said Vladislav hastily.  
-...Alright, Nandor said suspiciously.

He sat down next to the Roman who paused his episode before starting to speak:  
-Um...listen, I've been thinking. My point of view on things has changed a lot, I mean if someone had said I would put up with Deacon dating a wolf a century ago, I would have called him crazy before I killed them. I also looked at Buffy finally, I think Buffy and Angel had potential but it wasn't enough explore in show. Not sure I like Buffy and Spike, I mean the sexual tension is clearly visible but it's not really healthy. But I really like Willow and Tara, it's the kind of relationship everyone should have. They are so happy together.  
-Okay, I'm glad you like the show, says Nandor, not knowing what else to answer.  
-My point is that I haven't really had the most stable relationships in my life, only a lot of Spike and Angel. And I see, Viago and Deacon have found their Tara. I hope to find my Tara too one day, or even a Xander would be nice. And maybe we should just stop thinking about what other people think and focus on someone who makes you better and wants your best.   
-I'm sorry, I'm really confused right now," says Nandor.  
-Right now you may be Angel and with a Buffy, but if things go well, you could be Willow and with a Tara. And if it work, I wish you all the best.Yyou will have our full support. Is that clearer?  
-No, the opposite in fact," says Nandor, shaking his head.  
-Just...I hope it goes well with the vampire hunter even if he is a descendant of Van Helsing, says Vladislav, trying to hold back a shiver.  
-Well, that's nice of you. But it's all right, Guillermo and I are close, I'd go so far as to call us friends.

Vladislav looked intensely at Nandor, trying to determine whether the vampire was prudish, stupid or just straight up play with his mind before deciding he didn't care.

-It doesn't matter, good luck to you both then.  
-Thank you, says Nandor trying to keep a brave expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think some people found the duets strange. There is a lot of discussion about who is an expy of who (what I saw most often was Vladislav-Nandor, Viago-Nadja and Deacon-Laszlo). I always thought that everyone had similarities and differences without being a complete copy of one of the vampires in the movie. Like children with their parents. My choice here was that I had made Laszlo and Viago from the same family, I find that the family theme worked well with Deacon and Nadja and for Nandor and Vladislav, the theme of dysfunctional relationship.   
> PS: The toy exists, it was exhibited in an English museum that my self and my family visited. My father and I even bought the cardboard version and assembled it ourselves.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Sí, mamá?: Yes, mom?  
> ¡Más de tus amigos góticos están aquí! Les dije que podían irse a casa pero que no se quedaran en la cama, :More of your Goth friends are here! I told them they could go home but not to stay to sleep,


End file.
